


滞留

by markspuppy



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Sam, Castration, Chinese Language, Fisting, Gore, M/M, OOC, Pain, Torture, anyway, no offenses to everyone, top higgs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markspuppy/pseuds/markspuppy
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan, Sam Porter Bridges/Other(s)
Kudos: 4





	滞留

希格斯走进安全屋时那家伙在睡觉。  
缩成一团贴在床最里侧，额头死死抵着墙壁。他不记得是从什么时候开始山姆·波特喜欢睡得像个婴儿。  
可能因为冷，他看起来并没把赤裸变为自己的兴趣，但也从不说什么。  
希格斯不是那种无理的狗主人，他只是不喜欢主动给予，如果对方乞求，有50%的概率他会点头答应。无论是等待小狗乖乖张嘴，还是快乐地拒绝小狗的需求，这要看他当时的心情，两个选择各有乐趣。  
而山姆·波特不乞求，他俩都心知肚明。实际上希格斯确实喜欢这一点，这是种合理又优雅对倔强宠物的训练。  
他自找的。  
脱下外袍爬上床，首领也需要休息，伟大事业一刻不能松懈，不代表他要像布里吉斯那群只会补救的蠢货一样忙碌。他是主动的，而全人类的抵抗者是被动的，权力在他手中。  
隔着手套拽过山姆的肩膀，解开自己的拉链，他喜欢在工作过后停泊在宠物的身体里，那里温暖又有着山姆本人不具备的包容，足够让他放松享受。  
山姆在他拖开大腿时暂停了呼吸，所以小狗醒了。少许湿滑的东西从缝隙溢出，希格斯把自己完全推了进去，刺破水声，然后抚摸面前耳垂后的发丝吹气。“被别人操了？”  
怀里的人就像平时沉默。不知道当时是不是也同样温顺。  
希格斯笑着挪腰。尽管自己的东西被外人触碰会让他不太开心，不过这事儿就像再警惕的主人也难以阻拦其他人抚摸狗脑袋一样，而且他也没那么多功夫只拿来看管小狗。  
毕竟宠物存在的意义就是给人瞧，给人摸；小狗的袋子就是为了收纳人的垃圾。他在山姆的额角上亲了一口。  
条件反射很容易建立，翻身罩在男人身上后，山姆的腿自觉张开固定在他腰侧，这是最轻松的姿势，总统儿子像敞开的毯子那样待在他身下，硬实的身体在这段时间里有了略微的软化，揉捏起来手感更好。  
他抬手梳开遮挡住山姆左眼的凌乱头发，右边的眼珠在紧闭的眼皮下颤动。希格斯舔了舔那个瘪下的地方，随后用嘴唇贴住眼角。  
他在一个月前摘掉了山姆这颗眼球，纪念品被处理后仍然摆在桌上那个他随手搁下的位置，他其实想不太明白山姆怎么会丝毫也不好奇这个漂亮的装饰。  
尽管漂浮在小透明板里海雾色的眼珠本身就是他长出来的东西，活生生的魅力在离体后也有了折损。  
懒散揉碾湿软的肠子，他沿着灰败的皮肤向下触摸，指尖勾勒过深色掌印的痕迹。被圈禁的头一个月过后，山姆的身体反应开始变得老练，他迅速学会按捺自己的感受，戴上面具，任由阴茎在他肉体中进行折磨。小狗是聪明的狗，希格斯也会为此骄傲。  
手掌蹭过稀疏毛发，在盆骨间作乱，山姆突然从喉咙里发出轻而短促的呜咽。  
两个月前，希格斯切除了山姆的阴茎和睾丸，这地方现在一片平坦，只剩下残余的肉芽与尿道。他用指缝夹住了那个敏感凸出的小伤口，山姆睁开眼，狭长的轮廓就和他的洞口一样湿润。  
舔着唇角，他的食指沿着缝合留下的疤痕划动，原本属于睾丸的区域如今像闭合的阴户，粉嫩线条越过肉丘。就是从那天开始，山姆·波特变得敏感又脆弱——相对而言。  
他所期待的山姆哭泣这样的事并未发生，虽然拥有DOOMS就无法避免因为他带回的开罗尔碎屑而流泪，但如果不包含情绪，那些裹挟盐分的液体没有任何意义。  
挺身顶住熟悉的点，继续拨弄着瘢痕未褪的肉尖，山姆终于开始推搡他的胳膊。希格斯只是拽了下小狗脖子上专门制作的项圈，加深的窒息感中止了那些脆弱的挣扎。  
山姆咬住嘴角偏开头，发梢扫过湿润的鼻尖。低头凝视，希格斯用另一只手的拇指揉搓斜侧下巴上浅色的胡须，再爬上唇缝，被轻戳尿口带出的呻吟断在牙齿后面，那张嘴终究像捕蝇草般张开将他吞了进去，山姆吮吸起这些指头，并不是示好，只是无法下口的烦躁。  
如果山姆·波特想撕了他，希格斯不会意外。  
在切下阴茎后他试图强迫山姆口交那块死去的肉，却以对方几乎呕吐收场，于是他像处理垃圾那样处理了那东西。  
山姆·波特·布里吉斯不喜欢被布丽吉特和艾美莉找上门、不喜欢被呼来喝去、不喜欢被监控、不喜欢失去自由、不喜欢被人提起旧事、不喜欢奔波和战斗，然而依旧逆来顺受；就像他不喜欢被强奸、不喜欢套上项圈、不喜欢赤身裸体、不喜欢被饲养、不喜欢插上导尿管、不喜欢靠压缩食品和营养液维持生命、不喜欢定时注射激素、不喜欢被叫做免费妓女、不喜欢跟所有人玩失踪，然而也依然接受这一切。前者是他自己放弃选择的权利，后者是希格斯不打算给他选择的能力，拒绝者没有再享受的资格，他可不能理解这些被宠坏的家伙。或许就像他曾经翻来覆去剖析这个在未来道路上占有重要地位的人，得出结论后，他觉得这应该是山姆·波特自找的。  
希格斯不是那个该为自己的无能而羞耻的人，如今他很清楚自己的命运和使命，这就和珍贵的遣返者有了天壤之别，也因此决定了狗与主人的地位。  
他和山姆·波特从不是对手，仅是走上不同道路的两个人。而山姆需要牵引绳，希格斯则偶尔会想牵住这根绳子。  
抬高身下人的膝盖，他开始加快速度，从摩擦中获取快感，裹住他的地方服帖又宽敞，淌着其他人漏下的精液。  
有时希格斯会觉得有趣。他的能力增长巩固后可以从冥滩中挖掘和拖拽BT，山姆的特殊则来自体质，本身的DOOMS能力很低。他掌控BT，山姆杀死它们，精密关联的对比看上去正如明和暗——又或者太阳和月亮，而实际上它们不该相见不是吗？  
遣返者的存在背叛了死亡，并且一遍遍羞辱着希格斯。他比愚笨的小狗懂得更多，遣返者的诞生来自偏爱，来自某个个体背叛了其他万生万物的偏爱。  
相应地，希格斯认为，山姆·波特有必要承受等量的仇恨，这世界最需要平衡。  
希格斯该成为的不是天平上的羽毛，而是杠杆。  
欲望鼓噪，汗水闪亮缀在残疾男人的胸口，希格斯伏下身把骨肉全拽进怀中，深深爆发进肠子里。他像揉捏一个毛绒玩具那样揉捏两臂间的东西，山姆压抑着喘息，像个头快断掉的公仔。  
有时候性也可以是放松的活动，将重心搁回床上，他维持着这个姿势在疲软松懈的过程中进入睡眠。  
这是他捕捉了山姆·波特的第103天。

第145天，希格斯明确自己腻了这场游戏。  
上一阶段的工作开始收尾，昨日他允许自己无所事事，把大量时间花在骚扰山姆以及做爱上。在持续的虚弱中即便是传奇派送员也成为了迟钝的动物，连皱眉的力气都耗尽，脊背上的汗在床垫上印下了人形。  
山姆·波特的代谢速度比正常人高些，他身上的角质蛋白也生长迅速，希格斯找人替他修剪指甲和胡须，但没有碰头发，那些暗沉的粗丝垂在了锁骨上，蛮横地堆在脸颊两侧。希格斯有些喜欢这个乱蓬粗糙的手感，也不介意那只更显阴沉的独眼。  
滑稽的是山姆或许有些营养不良和忍饥挨饿，他的皮肤却透着更白皙健康的质感。没有贫血、精神紧张和过度劳作，睡眠充足，他从在痢地上攒成铁板的茎干变成了温室中缺乏阳光但开枝散叶的植物。  
切入两腿之间，希格斯用舌头勾逗着那个早已脱离导尿管的突起，长好的肉凝在一起，各司其职又难舍难分，他也不清楚舌尖抵住的是尿管还是疤口，附近整块地带都很敏感，山姆的肚子也随着呼出的气紧绷着颤抖，他有一搭没一搭捏着上方的小巧乳晕，擦过立起的硬块。性欲在先前得到了平息，他现在正玩耍娱乐，那块瑟缩且轻微抽动的肉蒂就像趣味的开关。  
对山姆·波特来说，则没准意味着一遍遍的耻辱和痛苦，不过谁在意呢，肯定不是他。派送员禁欲太久，被拽进肉欲激流的速度快得超出希格斯的设想。山姆呻吟尖叫过，胡言乱语和发出违心的乞求，战栗和索求，暗潮汹涌的求欢，他屈服的方式从来不动声色，撇着眉毛冷酷不已，低哑的声音像碾过冰雪的石头，面孔上的表情如同遭受了希格斯的胁迫和凌虐。希格斯总在这种时刻仔细打量他放大瞳孔里展开的丝绒........显然，他是自找的。  
在山姆质地如鲸豚般厚实光滑的皮肤上留下淤痕，希格斯无从得知自己培育出的是“爱”，还是憎恨，两种感情放在对方身上，在他眼中看起来如此相同。但考虑这个问题，是比拯救世界更愚蠢的事。  
跪在小狗身后，他将乱发脑袋按了下去，直到狗崽越过床沿扑倒在地。分开留在床上的双腿，山姆的身体伸展拉开正像一座桥，他用第四根手指关节在狭窄的屁股里乱转，嘴里叼着绷直到极限的狗绳末梢，完全是防止这家伙彻底滚下去。  
待到手腕也塞进去时，红潮已爬上宽厚的脊背，混乱破碎的咕噜声从山姆胸腔里震开，希格斯探手下去摸他的肚脐眼，隆起的形状破坏了肌肉的平坦。  
游动——脱离——游动。对应希格斯语言的翻译是山姆的瑟缩——舒展——脱力。他被品读内脏，角色和身份都在深层侵犯中解离重塑，只有粘稠的空气如树脂般滴下刻录全部。  
热流溢出到手腕上，希格斯冷静处置那些从膀胱中失控的尿液，稀薄的氨在地板上和着水声淫荡播散，箍住他的肉环在崩溃中痉挛，正像没有尽头不可摆脱的宿命，以及山姆抽噎的肺。  
失去对尿道括约肌的控制力后失禁是自然而不可避免的事，山姆懂得去做绝望的瘸鸟，费心呵护廉耻只会让他更加痛苦。  
希格斯擅长把指头伸进别人的痛苦里搅动，直到痛和渴念融洽为一体。  
解锁的折磨不会弱于上锁，并拢的手掌离开后山姆跌倒在地，动静微弱。没再多想，希格斯探手从架子上拿丢在那儿的枪。  
一弹穿颅，未消音的枪管在封闭的金属房子里爆发巨响，调动DOOMS压制空气中自然形成的引力，他看着山姆.波特的尸体被凭空溢出的适量黑色泥浆吞噬。  
他用公式精准计算过遣返的时间，根据死亡的方式和地点，过程是可预测的。默推钟点，无形的旋涡在五分零八秒后将光裸人形吐出，比他的预估多了六秒。  
“欢迎回来。”偏过头，他俯视地板上呛咳呕吐的男人，那双混乱抬起的眼和天上的星星同样闪亮。  
那些爆发的，遥不可及的超新星。  
离开床垫，希格斯捡起披风挂上后背。“我打算放你滚。”笑了两声，他站在地板的污渍旁，看着落水狗腿间软垂的器官，低语暧昧又亲昵。“祝贺你........现在又紧得像处女。”  
山姆没有动，坐在那里，任由黑油缓缓下滑，面无表情直视着他。  
一只不识趣的乌鸦。无声哼着后退两步，他实在不知道还有什么值得多说。攥起体内的DOOMS因子，他轻点下巴。”再会。“  
破开生与死的缝隙，他闪烁着离开这片不属于任何人的地方。

山姆没有聋，没有哑，没有瞎，猝不及防的动乱是他熟悉的遣返。而体会着眼窝中的立体饱满的和腿间的垂坠，完整的感觉甚至有些陌生。  
适应两只眼总比适应一只要快，迅速恢复了肢体平衡，他没有理睬地面的混乱，开始在空荡房间里尝试翻找有用的工具，还有他自己那些曾被希格斯抢走的装备。  
“他们没了你也不会怎么样，相信吗？”聒噪的男声在他脑子里响起，就像不听使唤自动跳台的收音机，让他手下的动作一顿。  
他从来.........山姆.波特从来就不在乎这个，他不在乎。  
甩开眼睛上的头发，山姆试图忽略在肚脐深处微可不计的骚痒。


End file.
